Mafia Commission Trial
]] ]] The Mafia Commission Trial (February 25, 1985–November 19, 1986) was a criminal trial in New York City.Using evidence obtained by the Federal Bureau of Investigation, eleven organized crime figures, including the heads of New York's so-called "Five Families," were indicted by United States Attorney Rudolph Giuliani under the RICO Act on charges including extortion, labor racketeering, and murder for hire. The case struck a blow against "The Commission," a loose organization of the New York Mafia organizations that met to resolve disputes or discuss criminal activities, sometimes likened to organized crime's board of directors. Time Magazine called this "Case of Cases" possibly "the most significant assault on the infrastructure of organized crime since the high command of the Chicago Mafia was swept away in 1943," and quoted Giuliani's stated intention: "Our approach...is to wipe out the five families." Stengel, Richard. Time Magazine onlnie, posted June 24, 2001. The initial defendants included: *Paul "Big Paul" Castellano, Boss of the Gambino crime family *Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno, Boss of the Genovese crime family *Carmine "Junior" Persico, Boss of the Colombo Family *Anthony "Tony Ducks" Corallo, Boss of the Lucchese crime family *Philip "Rusty" Rastelli, Boss of the Bonanno family, as well as their subordinates, *Aniello "The Lamb" Dellacroce, (aka. "Mr. Neil")Gambino Family Underboss *Gennaro "Gerry Lang" Langella, Colombo Family Acting Boss/Underboss *Salvatore "Tom Mix" Santoro, Lucchese Family Underboss *Christopher "Christy Tick" Furnari, Lucchese Family Consigliere *Ralph "Ralphie" Scopo, Colombo Family soldier, *Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato, Bonanno Family soldier. Philip Rastelli was granted a separate trial, Aniello Dellacroce died of cancer on December 2 1985, and Paul Castellano was murdered two weeks later. The remaining eight defendants were found guilty on all 151 counts on November 19 1986, and were sentenced on January 13 1987. Background The F.B.I. had long pursued members of the New York organized crime families through a number of methods, including undercover informants and different types of surveillance. In the Mafia Commission trial, evidence from a number of "bugs" was crucial to the prosecution's case. The first bug, placed in the home of Gambino crime family Boss and Commission chairman Paul "Big Paul" Castellano, revealed many of the Commission's criminal operations, such as the "Concrete Club" in which New York's five families controlled the companies and bidding for all construction contracts involving the use of cement/concrete worth $2,000,000 and over. Another bug, the "Jaguar Bug," was placed in the car of Lucchese crime family Boss Antonio "Tony Ducks" Corallo. He conducted and spoke about La Cosa Nostra business as he was being driven around New York City by his driver and Lucchese Family Capo Salvatore Avellino. A third bug was placed in the East Harlem Palma Boys Social Club belonging to Genovese crime family Boss Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno. Salerno was the overseer of many the Five Families joint construction projects. Another well-placed bug was in the ceiling above Colombo crime family Acting Boss Gennaro "Jerry Lang" Langella's favorite table at the Casa Storta in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. This bug allowed the F.B.I. to listen in on the Acting Boss and his top Capos and soldiers discuss mob business. The Casa Storta bug also gave the F.B.I. sufficient cause to have a judge order the fifth and final bug which was placed inside the union office of Colombo crime family soldier Ralph Scopo where much of the Commission's "Concrete Club" business was discussed between Scopo and several construction company executives and union representatives. On all the bugs the Bosses and their underlings could be heard discussing their individual crime family rackets such as extortion, loansharking, gambling, labor racketeering and also hits that had taken place or been recently ordered. Trial The trial began in September 1986 amidst much media attention. The indictments and arrests on February 25, 1985 included eleven defendants: * Paul "Big Paul" Castellano, Gambino Family Boss and Commission Chairman (Capo di tutti Capi) * Aniello "Mr. Neil" Dellacroce, Gambino Family Underboss * Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno, Genovese Family Boss * Philip "Rusty" Rastelli, Bonanno Family Boss * Antonio "Tony Ducks" Corallo, Lucchese Family Boss * Salvatore "Tom Mix" Santoro, Lucchese Family Underboss * Christopher "Christy Tick" Furnari, Lucchese Family Consigliere * Carmine "Junior" Persico, Colombo Family Boss (aka. "The Snake") * Gennaro "Jerry Lang" Langella, Colombo Family Acting Boss/Underboss * Ralph "Ralphie" Scopo, Colombo Family soldier * Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato, Bonanno Family soldier Early developments Philip Rastelli was severed from the case to be tried in a different RICO case brought against him and his Underboss Joseph "Big Joey" Massino. He was convicted of labor racketeering on January 16, 1987 and sentenced to twelve years, serving five, and was released from prison for humanitarian reasons on July 21, 1991. He died three days later in a Queens hospital at age 73. Niel Dellacroce, the Gambino "underboss," was alleged to have controlled the "blue-collar faction" of the Gambino Family that performed hijacking, robberies, extortion, collecting loan shark debts, gambling operations, and assassinations, was terminally ill with brain cancer. He died on December 2, 1985. While out on bail, Gambino Boss Paul Castellano failed to attend Dellacroce's wake, exacerbating tension within the Gambino family factions. Less than two weeks later, Castellano was murdered, along with Underboss Thomas "Tommy" Bilotti, in front of Sparks Steak House in Manhattan on December 16, 1985. Persico's pro se defense At the start of the trial Colombo crime family Boss Carmine "Junior" Persico (known to his enemies as "The Snake"), decided to represent himself at trial. "Soldiers" Scopo and Indelicato The Bosses were on trial as the heads of the New York's 5 Families and the Commission, but defendants Ralph Scopo and Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato were there for different reasons. Ralph Scopo was a "made man", a soldier in the Colombo crime family and the president of the New York Concrete District Workers Council, the union whose members were a vital cog in every significant construction development in New York City. The union leader represented thousands of laborers needed for constructing foundations, walls, and floors, the guts of every high-rise commercial and residential building in Manhattan, thus his importance as the overseer of the Commission's "Concrete Club" and the 5 Families' other construction rackets. Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato was a La Cosa Nostra legend in the making, if not one already. His father was Alphonse "Sonny Red" Indelicato had been one of the Bonanno Family Capos who sided with Sitting Boss Philip "Rusty" Rastelli to assassinate usurper and''Defacto Boss'' Carmine "The Cigar" Galante on July 12, 1979. Alphonse Indelicato was also one of the 5 renegade Bonanno Family Capos who a short time later turned on Boss Philip Rastelli during the "Bonanno Factions War" from 1979-1981 and was assassinated with 2 of the other renegade Capos on May 5,1981. Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato was chosen by his father's Indelicato-Giaccone-Trinchera Faction, the Rastelli-Massino-Napolitano Faction and the Catalano-Ganci-Bonventre (Zips) Faction to be a shooter in one of the most famous La Cosa Nostra hits in history. Probably the most ruthless, treacherous and greedy Boss in La Cosa Nostra was Bonanno Family's former Underboss and defacto Boss from 1975-79, Carmine "The Cigar" Galante. One New York City police captain summed up Carmine Galante in a few words, "He's pure steel, the rest are copper!" Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato was sitting at the defense table with the Bosses because he was the person who killed legendary New York gangster Carmine "Lilo" Galante in Joe and Mary's Italian Restaurant on Knickerbocker Ave. in Buschwick, Brooklyn on July 12, 1979 on Commission orders. Colorful defendants There were lighter sides to the trial such as Carmine Persico's "Dese", "Dem", "Dose", "I Sez" and "Youse" Brooklynese street slang used to question prosecution witnesses. Genovese Family Boss Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno seemed to constantly be munching from an inexhaustible supply of candy bars, and at one point at midday break rose up unsatisfied with the cold sandwiches being given to the defendants for lunch and enquired of the judge, "How about a hot lunch judge, can't we have a hot lunch?" Verdicts The trial lasted 3 months from September until November 19, 1986 when the jury came back with their guilty verdicts for all eight defendants on all 151 counts in the indictment. On January 13, 1987 the defendants were in front of the sentencing judge to hear what their fate was to be for this historic La Cosa Nostra case. The New York Commission Bosses all received 100 year sentences, with Colombo Family soldier Ralph Scopo also receiving 100 years. Bonanno Family soldier Anthony "Bruno" Indelicato received a 45 year sentence. When the defendants were taken into the back holding area of the court house with their lawyers for the last time before being transferred to the correctional center the Bosses had some Italian food and a bottle of wine brought in for their last meal before going to prison. They all ate the Italian food and toasted each other one last time with Lucchese Family Boss Antonio "Tony Ducks" Corallo giving the traditional Italian toast of "Cent'Anni", "100 Years", "May We Live 100 Years". Lucchese Family Underboss Salvatore "Tom Mix" Santoro answered his Boss with "I think it's time to get a new toast". Current status The status of the eight defendants is as follows: NOTE: Indelicato served 13 years and was released in 2000 on parole, but returned to prison in summer 2001 for eight months after violating parole by meeting with known Bonanno Family members and was returned to prison for eight months. He then served 2 more years for a parole violation in February 2004. Legacy The case was one of several high profile victories for Giuliani, establishing his strong name recognition and providing a public platform for his first run for Mayor of New York City in 1989. Category:Events